Love Between Friendship
by muyasexiu
Summary: Luhan Jongdae dan Sehun yang menyukai orang yang sama. Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok. Xiuhan/Lumin. Xiuhun/Hunmin. Xiuchen/Chenmin. Yaoi.
1. chapter 1

**LOVE BETWEEN FRIENDSHIP**

Cast : Kim Minseok, Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae.

Leght : 1/...

Genre : yaoi. Sad dll

Happy reading

.

.

Seorang namja menatap sendu kearah seorang namja lain yang tak sadarkan diri diranjang disalah satu kamar rumah sakit.

Namja itu berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Mengelus tangan si namja yang tidak tertancap selang infus.

Punggung namja itu bergetar menandakan kalau namja itu menangis. Menangis karena melihat sahabatnya terbaring lemah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi alat-alat medis. Dan yang paling menyebalkan dialah yang menyebabkan sahabatnya seperti itu.

'Maafkan aku Jongdae-ah'

"Lu..lu.. H- han"

Namja itu -Luhan merasakan pergerakan kecil tangan Jongdae dan mendengan suara lirih dari sahabatnya itu.

Luhan sudah menunggu sahabatnya membuka mata dan Luhan sangat bahagia karena mata itu kini terbuka.

"Jongdae!! Jongdae maafkan aku, kau seperti ini kerenaku. Maafkan aku" Luhan menatap Jongdae dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Jongdae menggeleng lemah. "Ti -tidak Lu hah k- kau tidak hah salah. Ini hanya hah sebuah ke- kecelakaan." kata Jongdae susah payah.

"Ini salah ku Jongdae jika bukan karena aku kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi." kata Luhan disela tangisannya.

"Sssst jangan banyak bicara dulu Dae aku akan memanggil dokter" kata Luhan cepat saat Jongdae akan membuka mulutnya.

Luhan menekan tombol di samping ranjang dan tak lama kemudian dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Jongdae.

Sementera itu...

Dirumah sakit yang sama tapi berbeda kamar dan juga dengan keadaan tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Luhan seorang namja tinggi tengah duduk menunggui seseorang yang juga terbaring diranjang namun bedanya tak banyak alat-alat medis yang terpasang dan keadaannya lebih baik dari Jongdae.

"Sehun" seseorang menepuk pundak namja tinggi itu. Namja tinggi itu -Sehun menengok dan ternyata itu seorang dokter dan juga tetangga rumahnya.

"Oh kau hyung" Sehun berdiri dan membiarkan dokter yang dipanggilnya hyung itu memeriksa pasiennya.

"Tidak usah khawatir Sehun Minseok baik-baik saja, dia akan sadar setelah pengaruh obatnya habis."

Sehun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Dokter itu menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Jongdae. Tubuhnya begitu lemah Hun."

"Apa begitu parah" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak. Sehun tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Jongdae karena Luhan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Minseok.

"Aku belum tau, temanku yang menangani Jongdae. Tapi melihat banyaknya alat medis yang terpasang aku sedikit khawatir." dokter itu menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Berdoa saja semoga Jongdae baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi masih ada pasien yang harus ku tangani"

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya dokter?" tanya Luhan begitu dokter keluar.

"Bisa ikut keruangan saya. Kita bicarakan disana"

"Baik"

"Begini apa sebelumnya pasien melakukan aktivitas berat seperti berlari atau mengangkat beban berat?"

"Maksud dokter?" tanya Luhan

"Pasien menderita jantung lemah"

"Apa!!" Luhan terperangah pasalnya selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Jongdae sakit malahan diantara mereka berempat Jongdaelah yang jarang sakit.

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju ruangan Jongdae dirawat. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kata-kata dokter tadi

"Jantung pasien sangat lemah ditambah kata anda kalian bertanding balap sepeda dan ditambah dengan tabrakkan itu. Pasien harus segera mendapatkan jantung baru, jika tidak pasien tidak dapat tertolong."

'Dimana aku harus mendapatkan jantung untukmu Jongdae'

"Jongdae"

"Oh Lu kau sudah kembali" Jongdae tersenyum.

"Ada apa kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jongdae heran melihat raut muka Luhan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah kau sudah mengetahuinya ya" Jongdae tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku dari kami semua" tanya Luhan suaranya bergetar.

"Karena aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian. Dan juga aku tidak mau Minseok bersedih karenaku, aku ingin dia selalu tersenyum."

"Bodoh!! Kau bodoh Jongdae-ya kau.." Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi dia tidak sanggup air mata sudah deras mengalir.

"Luhan sudahlah jangan menangis, inilah mengapa aku tidak mau mengatakannya pada kalian. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian menangis karenaku"

Luhan tidak menanggapi dia masih menagis sesenggukan tidak dapat berbicara sepatah katapun.

Jongdae mengelus punggung Luhan agar sahabatnya itu tenang.

"Kita harus cepat mencarikan pendonor jantung untukmu Jongdae. Sebentar lagi mama dan babaku beserta paman bibi Kim dan paman bibi Oh datang aku akan beritahu mereka" kata Luhan akhirnya setelah terdiam.

"Jangan Lu aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa, kau tidak ingin sembuh hah, kau mau meninggalkan sahabatmu, meninggalkan Minseok yang sangat mencintamu hah!" kata Luhan sedikit emosi.

"Bukan begitu Lu, aku hanya..." Jongdae menjeda kalimatnya dan menghela nafas panjang

"Aku hanya lelah dengan hidupku. Aku ingin mengakhirinya segera." lanjut Jongdae.

"Kau bodoh Kim Jongdae!!"

"Aku tahu aku bodoh Lu aku tahu. Aku juga tahu kalau aku tidak bisa mendampingi Minseok lebih lama lagi, jadi aku minta tolong padamu."

"Engh" lenguh Minseok. Mata itu terbuka perlahan.

"Hyung kau sudah sadar" tanya Sehun.

"Akh Sehun, kepalaku" Minseok memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Jongdae, Jongdae!! Sehun mana Jongdae apa dia baik-baik saja!" kata Minseok sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun.

"Hyung tenang ya aku yakin Jongdae hyung baik-baik saja. Dia ada diruangan lain ditemani Luhan hyung"

"Antarkan aku kesana Sehun aku ingin melihat Jongdae" Minseok menyibak selimutnya dan saat akan menurunkan kakinya Sehun menahannya.

"Hyung kau baru sadar, aku akan memanggil Lay hyung untuk memeriksamu, dan aku akan melihat keadaan Jongdae dulu lalu aku akan membawamu kesana setelah kau diperiksa"

"Tapi..."

"Hyung Jongdae hyung tidak akan kemana-mana"

"Baiklah"

Sehun keluar ruangan Minseok saat dia akan keruangan Lay dia bertemu Lay di koridor.

"Hyung Minseok hyung sudah sadar" katanya menghampiri Lay.

"Oh syukurlah aku akan kesana memeriksanya"

"Ya, aku akan melihat Jongdae hyung dulu"

"JONGDAE!!!"

Saat Sehun sampai didepan kamar inap Jongdae dia mendengar teriakan Luhan, segera saja Sehun masuk dan yang dilhatnya...

"J- Jong Jongdae hyung"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

mumpung aku lagi bahagia aku boyong FF ku kesini hahaha

.

emmm mau lanjut atau stop disini?

riview juseyo


	2. chapter 2

**LOVE BETWEEN FRIENDSHIP**

Cast : Kim Minseok, Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae.

Leght : 2/...

Genre : yaoi. Sad dll

Happy reading

.

.

.

flashback on

"Dae-ie oper bolanya kesini"

"Baik" Jongdae berlari mengikuti temannya yang membawa bola.

"Min-ie sini-sini" Minseok mengoper kearah Jongdae, tapi tendangan Minseok terlalu kuat dan melambung tinggi melewati Jongdae.

"Ya! Min-ie kenapa kuat sekali menendangnya?"

"Hehe mian Dae-ie, aku terlalu bersemangat"

"Teman-teman istirahat sebentar, aku akan mengambil bolanya." kata Jongdae dan segera berlari mengambil bola.

"Dimana bolanya, ah itu dia." Jongdae mengambil bolanya, saat akan kembali dia mendengar suara tangisan.

"Hiks hiks hiks"

"Eoh siapa yang menangis?" anak umur 10 tahun itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencari siapa yang menangis dan dia menemukannya, seorang anak kecil duduk menekuk kakinya dan menelungkup kan kepalanya diantara kakinya dibawah pohon besar. Jongdae menghampiri anak itu.

"Hai adik kecil kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jongdae. Anak itu mendongak menatap seseorang didepannya.

"H- hyung bicara padaku?" tanya anak itu balik.

"Ya iyalah siapa lagi kan aku didepanmu jadi aku bicara padamu"

"Hyung tidak t- takut padaku?" tanya anak itu lagi. Jongdae heran dengan pertanyaan anak itu.

"Kenapa aku harus takut pada anak selucu dirimu ini heum?" Jongdae berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Jongdae mengulangi pertannyaannya.

"Hiks teman-teman ku tidak mau bermain denganku karena mereka takut padaku hiks."

Jongdae mengelus rambut anak itu.

"Kenapa mereka takut padamu, kelihatannya kau anak yang baik" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Mereka hiks takut padaku karena hiks kulitku yang sangat putih, seperti hantu di TV hiks."

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, lelaki itu tidak boleh cengeng. Bagaimana kalau kau bermain bersama hyung dan teman-teman hyung?" tanya Jongdae tersenyum ramah.

"Bolehkah hyung" anak itu menatap Jongdae sambil mengusap air matanya, Jongdae menggangguk.

"Tentu saja, oh ya siapa namamu? Namaku Jongdae, Kim Jongdae." Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun" anak itu Sehun menjabat tangan Jongdae.

Jongdae berdiri dan mengajak Sehun ke tempat teman-temannya.

...

"Teman-teman aku kembali!!" teriak Jongdae saat meliat teman-temannya duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Ya! Dae-ie kau lama sekali." Minseok berlari ke Jongdae.

"Teman-teman marah padaku karena aku yang menendang bolanya." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe mian Min-ie aku lama karena aku tadi-"

Kalimat Jongdae terhenti karena teriakan teman-temannya yang juga berlari kearahnya.

"Ya! Jongdae kenapa kau membawa anak hantu itu, kau bisa sial kalau bersamanya." ucap salah satu teman Jongdae.

"Ya! Jangan bicara sembarangan dia bukan anak hantu dia anak manusia buktinya aku bisa melihat dan memegangnya" bela Jongdae.

Sehun yang mendengar ejekan teman-teman Jongdae beringsut kebelakang Jongdae.

"Benar kata Dae-ie kalian ini, kata eomma ku kita tidak boleh mengejek orang apalagi anak kecil." tambah Minseok.

"Aish kalian berdua sama saja, kalau kalian masih tetap bersama anak hantu itu kami tidak akan bermain lagi dengan kalian, ayo kita pergi teman-teman nanti kita bisa terkena sial jika dekat-dekat dengan anak hantu itu" teman-teman ChenMin pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Sehun yang merasa bersalah pun angkat bicara.

"Mianhae hyung karena aku hyung dijahui teman-teman hyung. Lebih baik aku pergi saja." Sehun berbalik namun ada tangan yang menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi, bukankah kita akan bermain bersama?" kata Minseok tersenyum manis.

'Manis' batin Sehun. "Bolehkah" tanya Sehun.

"Hem. Oh ya siapa namamu, aku Minseok Kim Minseok."

"A -aku Oh Sehun"

"Kajja Sehun-ie kita bermain!!" kata Minseok semangat sambil menarik Sehun untuk berlari.

"Ya! Tunggu aku" Jongdae ikut berlari mengejar Minseok dan Sehun.

flashback off

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap sayu Jongdae yang menutup mata dalam dekapan ibunya masing-masing.

Orang tua Luhan dan Sehun datang saat Sehun menangis meraung sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongdae. Saat mereka menanyakan ada apa mereka malah mendapatkan kabar yang lebih mengejutkan yaitu Jongdae yang telah meninggal.

Saat ini para perawat telah melepaskan alat-alat medis yang terpasang di tubuh Jongdae.

"Lu sebaiknya kau dengan Sehun menemani Minseok saja. Jongdae biar kami yang mengurusnya." kata ibu Luhan.

"Tapi ma-"

"Bukankah Minseok-ie juga harus tahu keadaan Jongdae" ibu Luhan mengelus rambut Luhan pelan.

"Pergilah dan suruh paman dan bibi Kim kemari" tambah ibu Sehun.

"Baiklah" kata Sehun dan Luhan.

...

"Hyung bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan ini semua pada Minseok hyung. Aku sudah berjanji akan membawanya melihat Jongdae hyung jika aku kembali" kata Sehun.

Saat ini mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar rawat Minseok.

"Aku juga tak tahu Sehun. Tapi tenanglah, aku yang akan bicara dengannya" kata Luhan berusaha tenang dihadapan Sehun. Meski dihatinya diliputi rasa kecemasan.

CKLEK

"Sehun-ie, Luhan-ie" kata Minseok semangat begitu tahu siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Oh, Sehun Luhan, kalian kemari." tuan Kim menyambut HunHan.

"Iya paman, aku ingin melihat keadaan Minseok. Oh ya paman bibi kalian disuruh mama dan papa untuk menemui mereka"

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, tolong jaga Minseok sebentar ya"

Tuan dan nyonya Kim pamit pada Minseok dan Minseok menganggukkan kepalnya.

"Nah Sehun karena kau sudah ada disini berarti kau bisa kan mengantarku ke tempat Jongdae" kata Minseok semangat.

"Eh, itu hyung..." Sehun melirik kearah Luhan meminta perrolongan.

"Apalagi Sehun, kau sudah janji padaku. Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan membencimu" Minseok menatap tajam Sehun, berniat merajuk pada Sehun. Tapi Sehun mengartikan lain tatapan itu.

Tatapan itu, Sehun terdiam. Tatapan itu tatapan yang sering ia dapat waktu kecil tatapan kebencian yang telah membawa kegelapan dalam hidupnya. Tidak Minseok tidak boleh menatapnya seperti itu. Minseok tidak boleh membencinya, karena dia tidak sanggup dibenci oleh Minseok.

"Minseok-ah kau belum bisa menemui Jongdae ok" kalimat Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa? aku sudah bisa berjalan jadi bisakan aku kesana. Aku sangat menghawatirkan Jongdae" kata Minseok

"Ayolah Sehun kau sudah janji padaku" kali ini Minseok meminta pada Sehun.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu" kata Sehun pelan

"Sehun" Luhan terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Apa. Aku sudah janji padanya hyung"

"Iya Sehun tapi-"

"Ya! Kalian kenapa? Dan kau Luhan kenapa kau aneh sekali. Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?" mata Minseok memicing.

"Apa keadaan Jongdae parah?" lanjut Minseok pelan.

"Ah tidak Jongdae baik-baik saja Minseok" jawab Luhan cepat.

"Tidak Jongdae hyung tidak baik-baik saja" Luhan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sehun" desis Luhan.

"Ya! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, cepat katakan padaku" tuntut Minseok.

"Jongdae hyung... Jongdae hyung sudah-"

"Cukup Sehun!" Luhan menatap tajam Sehun tapi Sehun mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jongdae hyung sudah meninggal" lanjut Sehun pelan dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"A- apa. Apa yang kau bilang Sehun. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Jongdae tidak mungkin meninggal dia masih hidup. Kau bohong Sehun." air mata Minseok merembes keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Minseok kau harus tenang ya"

"Tidak aku akan memastikannya sendiri" Minseok turun dari ranjangnya. Luhan yang melihat itu mencegatnya.

"Kau mau kemana Minseok"

"Jangan halangi aku Luhan"

Minseok berjalan melewati Luhan, sedangngkan Luhan dengan cepat berlari dan berdiri didepan pintu.

"Minggir atau kau ku pukul" kata Minseok dingin.

"Minseok-"

BUGH

Satu pukulan keras Minseok berikan pada Luhan dan Luhan tersungkur dilantai dengan darah disudut bibirnya.

"Tunjukkan dimana kamar rawat Jongdae Oh Sehun"

Minseok berjalan keluar kamar rawatnya dan diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Sial" Luhan bangkit dan menyusul Minseok dan Sehun.

...

"Jongdae!!" teriak Minseok begitu sampai di dalam kamar rawat Jongdae. Minseok menghambur ke ranjang Jongdae.

"Jongdae bangun kau jangan mengerjaiku ini tidak lucu Jongdae. Bangun, aku akan memukulmu kalau kau tidak bangun" Minseok menggoyangkan tubuh Jongdae.

"Jongdae hiks bukankah besok kita akan kencan hiks kau sudah janji hiks akan mengajakku jalan-jalan. Kau juga sudah janji hiks akan memberiku kejutan hiks. Ayolah Jongdae bukankah kau selalu menepati janjimu hiks. Ayo bangun"

Minseok menangis tersedu, suara tangisnya dapat membuat siapa saja yang mendengar dapat merasakan rasa sakitnya.

"Permisi tuan kami akan membawa mayat pasien untuk dipindah kan"

"Tidak Jongdae tidak mati dia hanya tidur, kalian tidak boleh membawanya kemana-mana" Minseok mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tuan kami mohon lepaskan tubuh pasien, kami harus cepat-cepat memindahkan pasien"

"Tidak. Kalian tidak boleh membawanya" Minseok bersikeras.

Akhirnya tuan Kim bersama tuan Oh dan Lu menarik Minseok dari tubuh Jongdae dan itu berhasil.

"Appa lepaskan!! Jangan biarkan mereka membawa Jongdae" Minseok memberontak.

"Andwae!! jangan bawa Jongdae!" teriak Minseon saat para perawat mendorong ranjang Jongdae keluar.

"Appa eomma tolong Jongdae. Jongdae!"

Tubuh Minseok meluruh dalam dekapan ayahnya.

"Minseok, Minseok" ayah Minseok menggoyangkan tubuh Minseok.

"Yeobo bawa Minseok ke kamar rawatnya dan aku akan memanggil dokter" kata ibu Minseok.

"Baik"

Saat Sehun akan mengikuti ayah Minseok, Luhan menahan legannya.

"Ikut aku sebentar"

.

.

.

.

TBC

review juseyo bbuing bbuing


	3. chapter 3

**LOVE BETWEEN FRIENDSHIP**

Cast : Kim Minseok, Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae

Leght : 3/...

Genre : yaoi. Sad dll

Chapter Ini berisi flashback :)

Terinspirasi dari MV Up10tion - White Night

Happy reading

.

.

Saat Sehun akan mengikuti ayah Minseok Luhan menahan lengannya.

"Ikut denganku sebentar" Luhan menarik Sehun kelorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

"Lihat akibat perbuatanmu, bukankah sudah aku bilang aku saja yang bicara"

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya hyung, sekarang atau nanti Minseok hyung pasti juga akan tahu"

"Tapi tidak disaat Minseok masih sakit Sehun" bentak Luhan.

"Lalu siapa yang menyebabkan Minseok hyung sakit? Siapa yang membuat Jongdae hyung meninggal hah!?" Sehun mencekram kerah baju Luhan.

"Itu semua karena mu hyung! Kaulah penyebab semua ini terjadi. Kau. seorang . pembunuh" desis Sehun. Luhan terperangah.

"Dan kau masih bisa menghawatirkan Minseok hyung yang statusnya adalah kekasih Jongdae hyung yang telah kau bunuh. Kau tidak malu hyung?" lanjut Sehun.

"Sehun aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Menjelaskan apa, bukankah sudah jelas kau yang mendorongnya waktu itu"

"Sehun itu-"

Sehun berbalik mengabaikan ucapan Luhan. Luhan terduduk dilantai, air matanya keluar.

"Apa aku benar-benar seorang pembunuh? Maafkan aku Jongdae, maafkan aku Minseok, maafkan aku Sehun."

flashback on

"Luhan!!" Luhan yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh dan mendapati Jongdae yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Oh Jongdae ada apa?" kata Luhan saat Jongdae sudah ada didepannya.

Jongdae menetralkan nafasnya. "Mau tanding balap sepeda pulang nanti? Yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang" kata Jongdae semangat.

"Tidak mau. Kau pasti akan berpasangan dengan kekasihmu itu, dan kau tahu Minseok itu juara balap sepeda waktu kita SMP. Sudah pasti aku yang kalah, aku tidak mau mentraktirmu dan Minseok lagi" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak asik Lu"

"Terserah"

Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda karena Jongdae tadi menuju kelasnya.

"Ya! Luhan tunggu! Begini saja bagaimana kalau kita undi saja siapa yang membonceng dan yang dibonceng" tawar Jongdae lagi.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin sekali tanding sepada sih?"

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin saja. Ayolaaah Lu~ kali ini saja, aku tidak akan meminta tanding lagi denganmu. Ya ya ya~" Jongdae memelas.

"Aish iya. Jangan memelas seperti itu mukamu jelek"

"Ouhh kau memang sahabat terbaikku, kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Minseok dan Sehun. Anyeong"

Pulang sekolah.

"Aish kenapa aku yang harus membonceng, dan sialnya aku harus membonceng si raksasa ini" kesal Luhan karena hasil dari undiannya dia yang harus membonceng dan pasangannya adalah Sehun. Jadi otomatis dia harus membonceng Sehun yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya.

"Sudahlah Luhan hyung, lagipula baru kali ini kau memboncengku. Biasanyakan aku yang selalu memboncengmu"

"Emm Jongdae kau yakin akan melakukan ini. Kau kan payah dalam bersepeda" tanya Minseok karena Jongdae diposisi pembonceng seperti Luhan.

"Kau tenang saja Minseok-ie namja chingumu ini tidak payah. Kita pasti menang karena Luhan lah yang payah" kata Jongdae yakin.

"Ya! Seenaknya saja kau bicara. Kau itu yang payah Jongdae"

"Baiklah kita buktikan saja siapa yang payah disini"

"Baik"

Jongdae dan Luhan mengambil sepeda masing-masing dan memosisikan sepedanya di depan gerbang sekolah dengan Minseok dan Sehun yang sudah berdiri di belakang sepeda pasangannya masing-masing.

"Siap?" tanya Jongdae.

"Heh aku selalu siap"

"Baiklah hana dul set sijak" kata Sehun dan Minseok bersamaan.

Luhan dan Jongdae mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Ya! Luhan hyung palli!! Kau lambat sekali kita tertinggal" kata Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan.

"Aku sudah cepat ini, kau saja yang berat jadi memperlambat laju sepada"

"Aish hyung berusahalah lebih keras. Aku tidak mau mentraktir mereka lagi" kesal Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak mau"

"Kalau begitu cepat!"

"Aish diamlah"

Luhan mempercepat kayuhannya dan karena Jongdae yang memang payah dalam hal bersepeda, Luhan bisa menyamai posisi Jongdae.

"Hey tuan-tuan kami duluan. Anyeong" kata Luhan dengan suara mengajek.

"A- apa bukankah tadi mereka tertinggal jauh" Jongdae kaget.

"Aish ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" lanjutnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Jongdae, biarlah sekali-kali kita yang mentraktir mereka" Minseok menasehati.

"Tidak mau , kita harus menang apalagi aku yang membonceng kali ini, mau ditaruh mana harga diriku sebagai kekasihmu hah. Juga kalau kita kalah mereka akan mengejekku habis-habisan terutama Luhan." kata Jongdae panjang lebar, Minseok yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Jongdae juga mempercepat kayuhannya dan akhirnya bisa menyusul HunHan meskipun tidak bisa menyamai posisi sepeda Luhan.

Jongdae yang tidak mau kalah pun mulai berbuat curang. Dia menendang ban belakang sepeda Luhan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan" Luhan berteriak pada Jongdae ketika sepedanya sedikit oleng.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kata Jongdae yang sekarang posisinya sama dengan Luhan.

"Jelas-jelas tadi hyung menendang ban sepeda kita, aku melihatnya tau" sahut Sehun.

"Oh kau mau bermain curang? Aku juga bisa curang" Luhan balas menendang pedal Jongdae.

"Ya!" teriak Jongdae tidak terima.

Akhirnya mereka berdua saling tendang dan beradu kaki.

DEG

Tiba-tiba Jongdae merasakan penyakit jantungnya kambuh.

'Aku mohon jangan sekarang. Jangan kambuh disaat ada semua teman-temanku'

Luhan melihat belokan yang menjadi garis finisnya. Luhan mendorong kaki Jongdae yang sedang beradu dengannya sekuat tenaga, membuat sepeda yang ditumpangi Jongdae dan Minseok bergeser ke tengah jalan, dan mengayuh dengan kencang meninggalkan ChenMin dibelakang.

"Jongdae awassss!!!!!!" teriak Minseok saat melihat didepannya ada mobil melaju dengan kencang.

Jongdae tersadar dari rasa sakitnya dan tidak dapat menghindar lagi dan...

BRAK!!!!!

Tubuh Minseok terlempar sampai ke tepi jalan disamping semak-semak, sedangkan tubuh Jongdae terlempar keatas mobil dan jatuh di aspal jalan di belakang mobil. Darah memenuhi kepala dan tubuh Jongdae.

"Yeah!! Kita menang Sehun yei!! Akhirnyawuhu!!" sorak Luhan bahagia.

"Kita tidak akan mentraktir mereka lagi hyung" Sehun menambahi dan turun dari sepeda.

"Ehh hyung tapi Jongdae hyung dan Minseok hyung mana" tanya Sehun karena tidak melihat dua hyungnya itu padahal tadi jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh.

"Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai disini sekarang" jawab Luhan.

"Oh atau jangan-jangan mereka kabur" lanjut Luhan.

"Kabur? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan kita harus mencari mereka hyung, karena mereka punya dua orang kelaparan yang harus diberi makan" kata Sehun.

Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan kembali untuk mencari Minseok dan Jongdae. Saat melewati belokan mereka melihat banyak orang yang berkerumun dijalan.

"Ada apa disana Sehun apa ada kecelakaan?" tanya Luhan menunjuk kearah kerumunan.

Sehun menhendikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Kita lihat saja hyung"

Luhan dan Sehun menghampiri kerumunan tersebut. Luhan menerobos masuk kerumunan sedangkan Sehun dia melihat sebuah sepeda yang sebagian hancur lalu mendekatinya.

"Bukankah itu sepeda Minseok hyung"

Sehun melihat sekitar dan dan mendapati tubuh Minseok yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan samping semak-semak.

"Minseok hyung!!" teriak Sehun menghampiri Minseok.

Sehun memangku kepala Minseok dan menggoyangkan badannya serta menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

"Minseok hyung bangun, Minseok hyung!!!" tak terasa air mata Sehun keluar.

"Hyung bangun hiks"

"Permisi, permisi" akhirnya Luhan sampai didepan dan bola matanya membulat lebar setelah mengetahui seseorang yang terbaring di aspal jalan tersebut.

"J- Jongdae" Luhan menghampiri Jongdae dan berjongkok mengangkat kepala Jongdae dan meletakkan dipangkuannya.

"Ya! Jongdae bangun, kenapa bisa seperti ini Jongdae. Ayo bangun Jongdae kumohon" Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongdae.

"Seseorang tolong telfon ambulans aku mohon"

"Baik" jawab salah seorang disana.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang dan menbawa tubuh Jongdae dan Minseok ke rumah sakit.

flasback off

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 done huft.

Makasih ya yang udah baca yang udah review dan fol/fav. Aku tak sangka kalau ff abal2 ku ini ada yang baca hehe.

review lagi juseyo.


	4. chapter 4

**LOVE BETWEEN FRIENDSHIP**

Cast : Kim Minseok, Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae.

Leght : 4/...

Genre : yaoi. Sad dll

Happy reading

Hari ini adalah pemakaman Jongdae, suara isakan tangis memenuhi pemakaman tersebut.

Minseok menangis sesenggukkan dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun tahu betapa sedihnya Minseok saat ini, karena dia tahu betapa bahagiannya Minseok saat Jongdae menyatakan cinta padanya.

flashback on

"Sehun-ah!!" teriak Minseok berlari kearah Sehun yang sedang berdiri dipinggir lapangan basket outdoor. Tadi saat istirahat Sehun memang memintanya bertemu sepulang sekolah.

"Minseok hyung" Sehun segera menyembunyikan buket bunga di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sehun maaf aku telat" Minseok mengatur nafasnya.

"Tak apa hyung" Sehun tersenyum.

"Sehun-ah kau tahu?" kata Minseok penuh semangat.

"Apa" Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah semangat Minseok yang sangat imut.

"Aku dan Jongdae... kami sepasang kekasih" senyum dibibir Sehun menghilang.

"Jongdae baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi, makanya aku telat kemari"

"Aku sangat bahagia Sehun. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggunya menyatakan perasaannya"

"Oh selamat ya hyung" Sehun tersenyum getir.

"Oh ya kau mau bicara apa Sehun-ah?" tanya Minseok tetap dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ee itu emm. ah aku hanya ingin meminta hyung mengajariku PR Matematika hehe"

"Kenapa sampai harus menyuruhku menemuimu disini jika hanya memintaku mengajarimu PR. Kau kan bisa langsung kekelas ku" Sehun tersenyum canggung.

"Sehun-ah aku pergi ya Jongdae sudah menungguku. Tenang saja aku akan mengajarimu. Anyeong"

Sehun melihat Minseok berlari hingga tidak lagi terlihat. Sehun mengeluarkan buket bunga yang dari tadi disembunyikannya.

"Aku sudah keduluan ya" Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

Sehun melangkah meninggalkan lapangan basket dan membuang buket bunganya di tempat sampah.

Dan tanpa Sehun sadari seseorang mengambil buket bunga itu "aku tahu apa yang saat ini kau rasakan Sehun-ah, karena aku juga merasakannya"

flashback off

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok yang masih terisak, lalu memandang foto Jongdae yang tersenyum lebar.

'Hyung kau orang pertama yang mau berteman dengan ku. Tapi kenapa kau juga harus menjadi orang pertama yang meninggalkanku'

Sehun memandang Minseok sejenak lalu memandang foto Jongdae lagi.

'Hyung kau tidak usah khawatir soal Minseok hyung, aku akan menjaganya'

"Hyung ayo kita pulang, semuanya sudah pulang dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan" ajak Sehun

Minseok yang sudah tidak punya tenaga menurut saja dituntun Sehun pergi dari Makam Jongdae.

Setelah makam benar-benar sepi, seseorang yang dari tadi berdiri dibalik pohon besar keluar dan berjalan mendekati makam Jongdae.

Namja itu mengeluarkan kotak persegi kecil yang diberikan Jongdae padanya.

"Maaf Jongdae, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Maaf, aku terlalu takut bertemu dengan Minseok, aku malu Jongdae" Namja itu menangis. Bersamaan dengan tangisannya hujan turun dengan derasnya menyamarkan air mata namja itu.

...

Seminggu berlalu. Hari ini seperti biasa sepulang sekolah Sehun akan mengunjungi Minseok untuk menghiburnya.

Sebenarnya Minseok sudah sembuh total lima hari yang lalu tapi Minseok tidak sanggup pergi ke sekolah karena tiap dia ingin mengambil sepedanya (Minseok memiliki 2 sepeda) Minseok selalu mengingat kejadian seram itu.

"Minseok hyung" sapa Sehun setelah membuka kamar Minseok.

"Ah Sehun-ie, akhirnya kau datang juga" Minseok tersenyum lebar.

Sehun yang melihat senyum Minseok ikut tersenyum. Pasalnya selama seminggu ini Minseok selalu murung.

'Apakah Minseok hyung sudah bisa menerima kematian Jongdae hyung. Syukurlah'

"Cha~ makan kau pasti melewatkan makan siangmu lagi hyung" Sehun meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di meja nakas Minseok.

"Kau tahu makan sendiri itu tidak asik" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk melewatkan makan siang mu kan hyung"

"Kalau begitu temani aku makan siang, aku tidak akan habis memakannya, kau membawa makanan banyak sekali" tunjuk Minseok pada makanan yang dibawa Sehun tadi.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus makan yang banyak ya hyung, aku merindukan pipi gembulmu" Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Minseok.

"Sehun lepas sakit tau" Minseok mengusap-usap kedua pipinya.

...

"Sehun, Luhan kemana? Kenapa dia tidak pernah sekalipun menjengukku? Apa dia marah karena aku pukul waktu di rumah sakit?" tanya Minseok.

Sehun menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke Minseok lalu menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, bahkan setelah pemakaman Jongdae hyung Luhan hyung tidak ke sekolah sampai sekarang" Sehun menyuapkan sesendok lagi ke Minseok.

"Dan aku yakin Luhan hyung tidak akan marah padamu" lanjut Sehun.

"Apa mungkin Luhan masih sedih karena kematian Jongdae" Minseok menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sehun-ah" Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"Antarkan aku kerumah Luhan" lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa hyung, lagi pula kau kan masih-"

"Aku sudah sehat Sehun" Minseok menyela.

"Aku ingin menghiburnya, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padanya. Hidupku rasanya kurang tanpa Luhan, Sehun" lanjut Minseok.

Sehun menunduk, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar kalimat terakhir Minseok. Tapi Sehun menahannya, dia memasang senyum dan mendekati Minseok.

"Baiklah kita akan kerumah Luhan hyung, tapi hyung harus menghabiskan makananmu dulu " Minseok mengangguk dan memakan makanannya dengan lahab.

...

Ting tong

Sehun memencet bel rumah Luhan beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya, ibunya Luhan.

"Oh Minseok-ie Sehun-ie" sapa ibu Luhan. Keduanya membungkukkan badan.

"Mari masuk" lanjut ibu Luhan.

"Minseok-ie bagaimana keadaanmu sudah membaik" tanya ibu Luhan setelah dia menghidangkan minuman untuk SeMin.

"Iya bibi, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Semua ini karena Sehun yang terus menghiburku" Minseok tersenyum.

Mendengar perkataan Minseok barusan hati Sehun serasa menghangat.

'Benarkah itu karena ku hyung'

"Kalau begitu kau harus berterima kasih pada Sehun-ie" ibu Luhan juga tertawa.

"Bibi Lu, Luhan dimana dari tadi tidak kelihatan, apa Luhan ada dikamarnya?" tanya Minseok.

"Oh kalian tidak tahu? Aku kira Luhan memberitahu kalian" ibu Luhan bingung.

"Memberitahu apa bibi, bahkan kami tidak pernah bertemu Luhan hyung" Sehun.

"Sehari setelah pemakaman Jongdae, Luhan berbicara pada kami ingin kembali ke China" mata keduanya melebar mendengarkan ucapan ibu Luhan.

"Setelah kutannya kenapa, Luhan hanya menjawab merindukan neneknya dan kampung halamannya" lanjut ibu Luhan.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali bibi, bahkan dia tidak memberitahu kami" Minseok.

"Bibi juga tidak tahu Minseok-ie, Luhan langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan itu pada kami"

...

"Sehun-ah apa Luhan benar-benar membenciku jadi dia pergi?" tanya Minseok, saat ini mereka ada di taman tempat mereka bermain sewaktu kecil.

Sehun mengelus punggung Minseok.

"Aku yakin Luhan hyung tidak akan membencimu hyung"

"Kenapa dia pergi" kata Minseok cepat.

"Mungkin dia punya alasan sendiri hyung-"

"Dan alasannya karena dia marah padaku, dia membenciku" air mata Minseok turun melewati pipiya.

Sehun memeluk Minseok dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Tenang hyung, aku yakin Luhan hyung tidak seperti itu"

Minseok mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis terisak dalam pelukan Sehun.

'Luhan hyung, kau telah membuat Minseok hyung menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu'

5 Tahun Kemudian

"Jongdae-ya!!" teriak seorang namja.

Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya dan memijat keningnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya namja itu mimpi buruk dan terbangun ditengah malam.

Namja itu mengambil air yang ada dinakas sebelah ranjangnya dan meminumnya. Saat meletakkan gelasnya kembali matanya menatap kotak kecil diantara tumpukan bukunya.

"Haah, kenapa kau selalu datang dengan wajah mengerikan Jongdae" kata namja itu masih memperhatikan kotak kecil itu.

"Apa jika aku menepati janjiku kau akan pergi?" tannyanya entah pada siapa.

"Tapi aku takut Jongdae, aku takut tidak bisa menahan perasaanku dan berbalik menghianatimu"

TBC

AAhhhh!!!!!! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini huh!!

Terima kasih untuk para readers sekalian yang telah membaca ff gaje ku ini.

Maaf ya kalau makin kesini makin gaje karna authornya pun makin gaje

review juseyoooooooooooo


	5. chapter 5

**LOVE BETWEEN FRIENDSHIP**

Cast : Kim Minseok, Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae.

Leght : 5/...

Genre : yaoi. Sad dll

.

Happy reading

.

"Anyeong Jongdae-ya" kata namja itu setelah meletakkan bunga dimakam Jongdae.

"Kau senang sekarang aku kembali. Kau tidak pernah datang lagi kemimpiku setelah aku memutuskan untuk kembali, hah dasar kau Jongdae" namja itu terkekeh.

Namja itu berjongkok dan mengelus nisan Jongdae.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Jongdae, juga leluconmu yang tidak lucu itu hehe, aku akan menepati janji ku kau tenang saja" namja itu mengelus nisan Jongdae.

Kruyuuuuk

"Uhg sial harusnya aku tadi makan dulu sebelum kesini" namja itu berdiri dan pergi dari pemakaman itu.

...

"Selamat datang mau pesan apa tuan"

"Paket makan siang nya satu"

"Baik tuan"

Namja itu duduk di kursi dekat jendela, tak lama kemudian makanan yang dipesannya datang, namja itu mulai memakannya.

"Chanyeol-ah!!!!!!!"

"Ya! Minseok sudah kubilang jangan berteriak saat kau kemari. Suaramu bisa mengganggu pelangganku"

.

'Minseok?' namja tadi menghentikan acara makannya dan melihat seseorang yang baru datang tadi.

Mata rusanya langsung melebar begitu melihat seseorang yang sedang tersenyum lebar tak jauh darinya.

Ternyata benar itu Minseok sahabatnya, seseorang yang telah disakitinya dan seseorang yang diam-diam dicintainya.

.

"Ehehehe mian chan-ie aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanku itu"

"Heh untung kafe sedang sepi, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sehun menyuruhku menemuinya disini, apa dia belum datang, aish kebiasaan" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tau bagaimana Sehun kan"

"Ya sudah buatkan aku satu americano ok" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Saat Minseok membalikkan badannya tatapannya bertubrukan dengan seseorang, sayang Minseok tidak melihat muka orang itu karena orang itu langsung menunduk memakan makanannya lagi dan menaikkan tudung hoodienya.

Minseok menghendikkan bahunya acuh dan duduk dikursi tak jauh darinya.

.

Namja itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Minseok yang sangat lucu menurutnya. Saat ini Minseok sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya, kebiasaan Minseok jika sedang bosan.

'Kau tidak pernah berubah Minseok' namja itu tersenyum.

...

"Ahhh bosan sekali, dasar Oh Sehun menyebalkan" Minseok mengacak rambutnya kesal pasalnya Sehun belum datang juga sampai sekarang, dan Minseok tidak suka menunggu.

Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang mengangkati barang-barang. Minseok tersenyum dan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!"

"Ya! kau mengagetkanku" Chanyeol mengelus dadanya.

"Hehe mian, emm Chanyeol boleh aku membantumu"

"Tidak usah aku bisa sendiri"

"Ayolah Chanyeol aku bosan kalau hanya duduk saja, ya ya ya" Minseok memelas.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia tidak akan bisa berkata tidak jika sudah berhadapan dengan aegyo temannya ini.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Minseok mengangkat karung kecil berisi biji kopi, membawanya kedalam bersama Chanyeol sambil bercanda.

Namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Minseok tersenyum senang melihat Minseok dengan riangnya mengangkati barang-barang itu.

"Ah tinggal satu biar aku saja yang bawa Chanyeol"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam.

"Oh yang ini ternyata agak berat juga" Minseok mengangkat kotak terakhir yang lumayan berat itu. Minseok berjalan pelan kedalam sambil memiringkan kepalanya karna tinggi kotak yang diangkatnya melebihi kepalanya.

BRUK

"Aw issh"

Namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Minseok dengan tersenyum langsung berdiri dengan wajah panik melihat Minseok tersandung kursi dan terjatuh. Ia ingin menghampiri Minseok tapi teriakan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Minseok hyung!" seorang namja tinggi berlari menghampiri Minseok yang terjatuh dilantai.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!!! Hweeeeee" Minseok berteriak kencang lalu menangis melihat orang yang dihadapannya adalah Sehun.

"Oh h- hyung kenapa kau menangis" Sehun panik mencoba menenangkan Minseok tapi Minseok malah menangis lebih kencang. Sehun frustasi, akhirnya dia menggendong Minseok dan membawanya pergi dari cafe Chanyeol.

...

"Hyung sudah ya jangan menangis lagi" bujuk Sehun. Saat ini mereka ada ditaman dekat kafe Chanyeol, duduk dikursi taman dengan Minseok yang memunggungi Sehun.

"Ini semua salahmu Sehun-ah"

"Aku, naega wae?"

"Ya!!" teriak Minseok membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun.

"Jika kau tidak telat datang aku tidak akan bosan, karna aku bosan aku membantu Chanyeol mengangkati barang dan sekarang kakiku sakit, itu semua karna kau Oh pabo Sehun!" lanjutnya.

"Itu sih salah hyung sendiri, jika hyung menungguku dengan duduk manis saja tidak akan seperti inikan" bantah Sehun.

"Pokoknya semua ini salahmu!!" bentak Minseok lalu memunggungi Sehun lagi. Sehun mengelah nafas, 'ini harus diakhiri' batin Sehun.

"Iya iya aku yang salah hyung, maafkan aku ya hyung" Minseok tidak menjawab. Kalau sudah begini hanya ada satu cara membujuk hyung nya yang lagi ngambek ini.

"Hyung ayolah maafkan aku, bagaimana kalau aku traktir hyung baozi sebagai permintaan maafku" Sehun memelas. Minseok melihat Sehun dari ekor matanya, 'tawaran yang menarik' pikir Minseok.

"Tidak mau!!" Sehun membulatkan matanya, biasanya hyungnya yang satu ini akan luluh hanya dengan diiming-imingi baozi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar hyung memaafkanku" Minseok menyeringai. 'Kena kau Sehun, saatnya memeras Sehun ha ha ha'.

Minseok membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun masih dengan ekspresi ngambek -imut nya.

"Kau harus menanktirku baozi dan ice cream selama seminggu, eotthae?"

Sehun menjatuhkan rahangnya, 'dasar Minseok hyung'

"Aha ha ha ne tentu saja asalkan hyung memaafkanku. Kajja!" Sehun berdiri, karna dirasa Minseok tidak bergerak dari tempatnya Sehun menengok kebelakang dan melihat Minseok masih diposisi awalnya sambil menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa masih duduk hyung, ayo keburu malam nanti"

"Ya! Kau lupa kalau kakiku masih sakit!!" teriak Minseok.

"Hehehe aku lupa hyung, sini kubantu" baru Sehun akan membantu Minseok berdiri, Minseok sudah duluan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Sehun.

"Gendong" rengek Minseok.

Sebenarnya kakinya sudah tidak sakit sih memang dasar Minseok saja yang ingin mengerjai Sehun, itung-itung balas dendam.

"A- apa?" nafas Sehun tercekat, oh lihatlah sepasang mata kucing yang berkaca-kaca itu, bibir mengerucut itu, dua pipi menggembung imut serta tangan mungil yang terulur kearahnya. Rasanya Sehun ingin memakan baozi imut didepannya ini.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" teriakan Minseok menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"A- ah ba- baiklah hyung" Sehun berjongkok di depan Minseok lalu menggendong minseok dibelakang.

"Baozi Im coming!!" teriakan semangat Minseok. Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan pelan menuju kedai baozi, menikmati momen manisnya dengan hyungnya yang juga manis ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan Minseok dan Sehun dari balik pohon besar. Namja itu menatap kepergian Sehun dan Minseok dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Marah, kecewa, sedih tergambar jelas dikedua mata rusanya. Namja itu menyandarkan punggungnya dipohon tempat nya sembunyi lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya.

'Jongdae-ya apa yang harus aku lakukan bisakah aku menepati janjiku, apakah aku harus menyerah'

"Luhan-ah, jadilah kekasih Minseok" ucap Jongdae pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jongdae"

"A- aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjaganya berada disampingnya" lanjut Jongdae.

"Jongdae-"

"Tolong Lu, gantikan aku untuk menjaga Minseok. Jangan biarkan dia _bersedih,_ turuti semua keinginannya tapi jangan terlalu memanjakannya" Jongdae tersenyum saat mengingat kenangannya dengan Minseok. Luhan yang mendengar kalimat Jongdae air matanya kembali keluar.

"Aku mohon Jongdae jangan seperti ini"

"Ini sudah keputusanku Luhan, tolong berikan ini pada Minseok dan katakan kalau aku sangat mencintainya dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk bersama dengannya selamanya" Jongdae memberikan kotak kecil kepada Luhan.

"Luhan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu dan juga paman dan bibi Lu, karna telah membantuku selama ini" Jongdae menghela nafas panjang.

"Lu aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, tolong jaga Minseok dan jangan terlalu sering bertengkar dengan Sehun" Luhan terisak tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata, dia hanya menggenggam erat tangan Jongdae.

"Ah katakan pada Sehun juga kalau aku sangat menyayanginya dan maaf karna aku selalu membelamu dibangding dia"

"Selamat tinggal..." mata Jongdae terpejam, tangan Jongdae yang ada digenggam Luhan melemas dan alat pendetak jantung Jongdae berbunyi nyaring dan menampilkan garis lurus.

"Jongdae" Luhan menggoncang pelan tubuh Jongdae.

"Jongdae tidak jangan pergi dulu Jongdae!!!" Luhan berteriak disela tangisannya.

Namja itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah ini demi Jongdae, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Jongdae, aku akan menepati janjiku kali ini"

Namja itu menatap kursi taman yang ditempati Sehun dan Minseok tadi.

"Maaf jika aku akan menghancurkan hubungan kalian"

TBC

Emmmn, aaaa ah aku gak bisa ngomong apa-apa pokoknya aku seneng bangeeeet bisa nyeleseiin chapter ini

Maaf jika kalian tidak puas dengan chapter ini

Emmm apa lagi ya... Ah readersnim bisa kasih usul gak ff ini berakhir dengan xiuhun ato xiuhan, haha soalnya aku belom nentuin ini akan berakhir dengan xiuhun ato xiuhan

Ayo ayo tulis usul plus alesannya ya di kolom review, aku tunggu loooo


	6. chapter 6

**LOVE BETWEEN FRIENDSHIP**

Cast : Kim Minseok, Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae.

Leght : 6/...

Genre : yaoi. Sad dll

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Euughh" lenguh seorang namja.

"Jam berapa ini?" dia mengambil ponsel di nakas samping kasur nya lalu menyalakannya sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Omo!!" mata bulat itu melebar melihat jam yang tertera di ponselnya.

Namja itu langsung menyibak selimutnya, mengambil handuknya, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tapi disaat akan membuka pintu kamar mandi namja itu berhenti lalu menyeringai.

"Haha tenanglah Minseok, sekali-kali telat tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja si albino bodoh itu menungguku lama"

Minseok berjalan keranjangnya lagi dan mengambil ponselnya. Mengetik kan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang lalu melangkah santai ke kamar mandi.

Dilain tempat.

Seorang namja dengan mata lelahnya masih sibuk menatap laptop yang ada di pangkuannya, sesekali namja itu memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya.

Namja itu menghela nafas panjang lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung sofa dia lelah dan sesuatu yang dicarinya dari semalam belum juga ketemu. Pikirannya melayang di kejadian kemarin sore.

flashback

Ting tong

"iya cari siapa" kata wanita paruh baya setelah membuka pintu.

"Bukankah ini rumah paman Kim ah maksudku rumah Kim Mincheol"

"Ah Mincheol-ssi menjual rumah ini dan mereka pindah ke Jepang"

"Jepang? Baiklah terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya pamit" namja itu membungkukkan badan lalu pergi dari rumah itu.

Sampai di apartemen namja itu langsung berkutat dengan laptopnya mencari informasi tentang keluarga Kim. Dan memang benar kalau keluarga Kim pindah ke Jepang tapi tidak dengan Minseok dia masih di Korea, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum menemukan dimana Minseok tinggal.

flasback off

Ding ding

Namja itu menegakkan punggungnya, melihat laptop nya lagi dan ada satu email masuk disana. Namja itu membukanya dan isinya sebuah alamat. Namja itu tersenyum lalu membalas email tersebut, Terima kasih.

Namja itu menutup laptopnya mengambil jaket serta kunci motornya.

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan Minseok.

*Sehun-ah aku akan telat hari ini -sengaja :p sekali-sekali kau harus menungguku biar kau bisa merasakan betapa jengkelnya aku menunggumu.*

"Dasar" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, mencium wangi seikat bunga yang dibawanya.

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari terindah kita hyung" namja albino itu tersenyum memandang sungai Han yang berkilauan terkena sinar senja matahari yang hampir terbenam.

"Hari ini aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya"

Minseok berjalan riang keluar apartemennya dia memilih berjalan kaki karena sungai Han - tempat Sehun mengajaknya bertemu dekat dengan apartemennya dan juga dia bisa mengulur waktu jika berjalan kaki.

Senyum Minseok melebar membayangkan Sehun yang menggerutu karena dia belum datang, rasakan kau Oh Sehun hahaha.

Ditengah perjalanannya Minseok merasa ada yang mengikutinya, saat dia menengok kebelakang tidak ada apa-apa hanya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan.

Akhirnya Minseok berbelok ke sebuah gang mengambil jalan pintas, dia ingin membuktikan dugaannya. Minseok berjalan pelan dan dia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki selain dirinya meski samar.

Minseok menyeringai ternyata tebakannya benar ada orang yang mengikutinya. Minseok pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Keluarlah aku tau kau dari tadi mengikutiku" kata Minseok tanpa membalikkan badannya. Seorang yang mengikuti Minseok tersentak karena Minseok tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbicara seperti itu.

"Keluarlah jangan jadi pengecut" kata Minseok lagi karena saat menghadap kebelakang dia tidak menemukan penguntit itu.

Minseok menajamkan penglihatannya samar-samar dia melihat siluet seseorang karena malam perlahan sudah membuat bumi menggelap.

"Siapa kau?" orang itu tidak menjawab melainkan berjalan mendekat.

Minseok mengepalkan tangannya dan memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang kapan saja. Seseorang itu berhenti di bawah lampu jalanan, kini Minseok bisa melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang menguntitnya.

Seseorang itu berpakaian hitam-hitam meski dibawah lampu jalan Minseok tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena orang itu menunduk ditambah kepalanya tertutup tudung jaketnya.

"Siapa kau!" tanya Minseok lagi agak keras.

Orang itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Minseok lalu menurunkan tudung jaketnya.

Mata Minseok melebar, sekarang dia bisa melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang berdiri dibawah lampu itu. Seseorang yang di rindu kan nya.

"L- lu.. Luhan" kata Minseok tercekat.

"Minseok-ah anyeong"

"Ish Minseok hyung kemana, tega sekali menyuruhku menunggu sampai 3 jam disini"

"Awas kau hyung akan aku seret kau dari apartemenmu" lanjutnya lalu pergi ke apartemen Minseok.

Ting tong ~

"Hyung ini aku cepat keluar!" teriak Sehun, tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Tidak mau keluar eoh, kau lupa aku tau pasword apartemenmu hyung"

Cklek

"Hyung kau dimana? Minseok hyung" Sehun memutari apartemen Minseok tapi dia tidak menemukan Minseok dimanapun.

"Dimana dia?" Sehun mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Minseok, tapi Sehun dikagetkan dengan dering ponsel minseok yang tergeletak diatas meja makan.

"minseok hyung meninggalkan ponselnya, kemana dia sebenarnya? apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" seketika Sehun merasa panik dia langsung berlari keluar mencari Minseok.

Sudah 30 menit lamanya dua namja itu bungkam. Luhan hanya berdiri sesekali melihat kearah Minseok yang tengah duduk menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Minseok tidak tau apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Luhan.

"Luhan/Minseok" mereka bertanya bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja" Luhan.

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya lagi lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Lu apa kau... marah padaku" kata Minseok pelan.

Luhan tersentak mendengar perkataan pelan Minseok. Marah? atas dasar apa dia marah sama Minseok? Luhan semakin bingung.

"Apa karena aku memukulmu dulu membuatmu marah dan tidak mau melihatku lagi sampai kau pergi ke China. Bahkan kau tidak hadir dalam pemakaman Jongdae"

"Ti- tidak bukan begitu Minseok, aku tidak marah padamu aku hanya... aku hanya takut bertemu denganmu Minseok"

"Kenapa?" Minseok menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena... semua masalah ini... semua atas kesalahanku, seandainya aku tidak menerima ajaknnya dulu, seandainya aku tidak mendorong sepedanya, Jongdae... Jongdae pasti masih ada disini-"

"Cukup Luhan jangan menyalahkan dirimu ini bukan salahmu ini memang sudah takdir"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Luhan, mereka berdiam lagi beberapa menit.

"Minseok" Luhan merogoh saku jaketnya memberikan kotak kecil itu ke Minseok.

Minseok mengernyit menerima kotak itu.

"Apa ini Lu?"

"Dihari kematian Jongdae bukankah kalian akan berkencan, itu adalah barang yang akan diberikan padamu Minseok"

Minseok membuka kotak itu yang ternyata isinya dua buah cincin.

"Jongdae..." minseok mengelus dua cincin tersebut, air mata nya mulai mengalir di pipi chubby nya, kenangan tentang Jongdae berputar-putar di kepala nya.

"Minseok-ah disaat terakhirnya Jongdae juga memintaku untuk..."

"kau dimana hyung aku khawatir padamu" Sehun berjalan agak cepat menuju tempat-tempat yang kemungkinan didatangi Minseok.

"Apa dia di kafe Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun langsung berlari cepat menuju kafe Chanyeol hanya itu tempat yang belum di datangi nya. 'Semoga Minseok hyung ada disana'

"Chanyeol hyung"

"Omo! Ish Sehun kau mengagetkan ku, kukira kau hantu tadi"

"Minseok hyung ada disini?" tanya Sehun mengabaikan gerutuan Chanyeol.

"Minseok seharian ini tidak kesini kena- Hei Sehun kau mau kemana ish dasar tidak sopan" gerutu Chanyeol lagi karena dia belum selesai bicara Sehun sudah berlari keluar kafe.

"Minseok hyung kau dimana" Sehun semakin panik, saat Sehun akan berlari lagi mencari Minseok, matanya melihat Minseok di depan sana.

Sehun langsung berlari ketempat Minseok berada tapi langsung berhenti begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familiar dan matanya membulat penuh amarah mendengar kelanjutan suara itu.

Sehun berdiri didepan dua orang namja yang sama-sama menunduk itu genggaman tangannya pada seikat bunga yang dari tadi dibawanya mengerat, karena sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi seikat bunga itupun dilemparkan Sehun dengan kencang tepat di samping kepala Luhan membentur dinding dibelakangnya.

"Kau... apa katamu tadi" gigi Sehun berglemetuk menahan emosinya.

"Se- Sehun" Minseok kaget langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau menggantikan tempat Jongdae hyung? apa kau tidak malu hah" Sehun menatap Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku pada Jongdae"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan.

Buuk

"Luhan" teriak Minseok, saat melihat Sehun memukul keras Luhan sampai Luhan tersungkur di tanah dengan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun menarik kerah Luhan, "kau seorang pecundang yang lari dari masalah sekarang kembali dan meminta Minseok hyung jadi kekasihmu dengan menggunakan nama Jongdae hyung licik sekali kau!!!"

Buuk buuk bukk

Sehun memukuli Luhan dengan brutal sedangkan Luhan tidak melawan sama sekali dia tahu adiknya ini sangat marah dengannya jadi dia membiarkan Sehun memukulinya.

"Sehun cukup!" teriak Minseok menarik lengan Sehun yang masih memukuli Luhan.

Merasa Sehun tidak mendengarnya Mnseok pun memukul Sehun dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Cukup Sehun!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Luhan" Minseok membantu Luhan duduk, Minseok hampir menangis melihat wajah Luhan penuh dengan darah.

Sedangkan Sehun mengusap kasar darah yang keluar dari mulutnya lalu mendengus keras melihat Minseok membantu Luhan.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan Sehun, kenapa kau memukuli Luhan hah dia berkata jujur Sehun"

"Minseok-ah mungkin Sehun masih marah denganku jadi dia memukulku"

Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Tidak Lu, Sehun tidak akan memukulmu sampai seperti ini hanya karena dia marah soal Jongdae dan aku"

"Sekarang katakan Sehun kenapa kau memukuli Luhan sampai seperti ini?"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu hyung dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi"

Mata Minseok melebar mendengan perkataan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Aku sudah cukup sakit saat hyung mengatakan kalau hyung pacaran dengan Jongdae hyung, aku menahan amarahku karena Jongdae hyung aku punya teman, tapi saat pecundang ini mengambil mu dariku aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hyung" Sehun menatap tajam Luhan.

"Tunggu Sehun--"

"Sekarang kau pilih hyung--" potong Sehun

"Si pecundang yang telah menyakitimu atau aku yang selalu menemanimu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aloooohaaa im back again akhirnya bisa mampir ke ff ini setelah sekian lama disebelah

Harusnya sih muy muy up kemaren tapi karena negara api menyerang mood Muy Muy akhirnya up nya sekarang deh gpplah malah bagus kan bertepatan dg ultahnya bang Kai

Happy birth day Kim Jongin uri nini yg manis uri kai yg sexy uri jongin yg imut

#happykaiday

#happyjonginday

#happyniniday

gomawo yang sudah mereview di chapter kemaren chu chu chu

oh ya xiuhan vs xiuhun nya beda tipis nih hahaha

ok review nya Juseyo


End file.
